Talk:M-7 Lancer
Jessie? Is the M-7 Lancer a nod to Zaeed's trusty Jessie? With the introduction of the Talon Mercenary and the weekend challenge "Tribute" after the unfortunate passing of Robin Sachs it's clear that Bioware has been honoring the great man by using his character again. This makes me wonder if the Lancer is a nod to the "crazy ol' bitch" Jessie. Jessie "didn't pack much punch" but was "reliable as all hell" and Zaeed mentions that on their last mission together she just kept firing, that he never had to eject a clip. This seems to match up with the M-7's ability to "regenerate shots" over time like the guns of ME1. This being said though, he does say Jessie is an old M-8, so the M-7 can't be the real Jessie but "the Lancer has been refurbished by an unknown master weaponsmith" and fires just like an M-8. What do you think? Alpha1ance (talk) 19:07, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :I'm quite sure lancer's gonna say this, but this is pure speculation. Unless it's confirmed by someone who works at Bioware, it's not gonna get out in the article.--TW6464 (talk) 19:15, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :You bring up a good point and you're right. Maybe I'll just delete this then. Alpha1ance (talk) 19:17, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm glad that you understand.--TW6464 (talk) 20:13, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Also, Zaeed's "Jessie" is implied to be an outdated version of the M-8 Avenger, not the M-7 Lancer. See the Trivia section of the Zaeed Massani article (third item from the bottom), and the email it references in the Intel Terminal. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:18, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :I am aware of this Commdor as you will see in the last paragraph of my thought. Alpha1ance (talk) 20:45, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :The M-7 Lancer is essentially the same weapon as the Lancer assault rifles of ME1, as stated by Corey Gaspur on Twitter. There were Avenger rifles made by the Elkoss Combine in ME1 that used the original cooldown system; Jessie would have been an Avenger without the more-"modern" thermal clip system. LilyheartsLiara (talk) 20:21, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Ammo Capacity? I don't know if any of you have noted that ammo capacity Power of +30% ammo is useless with M-7 and maybe it should be mentioned somewhere in main page.Yllbardh (talk) 23:25, March 17, 2013 (UTC) That's not notable because ammo capacity and magazine capacity are two different things. The Lancer does not use thermal clips and does not have extra ammo. Lksdjf (talk) 23:47, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Damage in relation to Harrier Forgive me if this information is incorrect, but after finishing citadel (xbox 360), as a level 60 soldier, my level 5 Lancer actually has more damage than my level 5 harrier. Am i missing a title update/am i bugged? or does the note of "75% of the harrier's damage" need to be changed? BeoW0lfe (talk) 18:34, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :Either way, that should probably be removed until confirmation can be obtained either way because it does seem to do more damage. Lancer1289 (talk) 18:40, March 18, 2013 (UTC) ::It was probably copied over from the MP page, as that is accurate in multiplayer. (I can't confirm it myself in single-player since I don't have the weapon pack with the Harrier.) 18:47, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Well either way there are apparently issues with the note, especially in the SP, so they need to be removed until then. Lancer1289 (talk) 18:48, March 18, 2013 (UTC)